Ringing in the New Year
by darkest-nights-will-end
Summary: Miles and Tristan celebrate New Year's together.


As much as Miles loved his friends and family, it was really nice to have some time alone with Tristan.

After the crash, Miles had realized just how much Tristan meant to him. The recovery process was far from over, both mentally and physically, but was willing to be there every step of the way. He had almost lost one of the most important people in his life, and after that, there was no way he was going to take his boyfriend for granted. Their relationship had understandably been strained for a while, as both boys tried to cope with the many changes that were taking place. But if there was anyone Miles was willing to fight for, it was Tristan.

Fortunately, the two had eventually found themselves back in sync, and they were now stronger than ever. So when New Year's Eve rolled around, it only seemed fitting that the couple spend it together, especially since Miles had the house to himself for the night. Frankie had dragged Hunter out of the house, claiming it would be good for him to celebrate, and his mother was out with friends, freeing the boys of any worries about being interrupted.

Miles and Tristan were entangled with each other on the Hollingsworth living room couch. Tristan was watching one of the many "Countdown to New Year's" programs that played on every channel, but Miles could care less about that. Instead, his eyes were fixed on his boyfriend. Miles was deep in thought, something that Tristan eventually picked up on, and questioned.

"You know that the TV is up there, right?" Tristan asked, cocking an eyebrow as he gestured to the screen.

"Yeah, but the real show is right here," Miles said, pulling Tristan just a bit closer to him. Tristan rolled his eyes, but the wide smile that spread across his face showed that he found the pick up line more endearing than cringey as he reveled in the touch of his boyfriend. He wasn't sure what he did to deserve Miles in his life, but he wasn't going to question it. They sat in a quiet, yet comfortable pause, before Tristan spoke again.

"Only 15 minutes left. I'm so ready for this year to be over. It just _sucked_." Miles could see where he was coming from, and in a lot of ways, he agreed. Between trying to control his anxiety, Hunter being in the mental hospital for a few months, and Tristan's injury, it wasn't a banner year for Miles either.

"It wasn't all bad though. Zoe finally came out, making us all happier. _You_ continued to be a kickass Student Council President. And, most importantly, we finally got back together and fell in love." Miles reminded him, running a hand up and down his arm in comfort.

"Oh please, you know I've always been in love with you," Tristan said, the words rolling off his tongue. It was true. While things hadn't always been great between Tristan and Miles, ultimately, Tristan had truly believed that he and Miles would be together in the end. Maybe it was the hopeless romantic in him, but somehow, he had just known.

"I have too, Tris. For _so long_. And I can't wait to get to tell you every day next year."

"Likewise," Tristan smiled.

Being with Miles was one of the only times Tristan felt completely happy. When he could forget about the trauma he still suffered from and just be _normal._ Things had changed so drastically for Tristan after being hospitalized. His friends and family had been very delicate with him, which only served as a reminder of what he'd been through. Miles, on the other hand, treated him just has he had before the crash. He was more than willing to help Tristan in any way possible, but he also understood that he was trying to return to a state of normalcy.

Of course, it hadn't been all good. Miles anxiety had kicked back into gear when Tristan's well being was called into question. He spent many a nights up late, crying and panicking over whether Tristan would be okay. Even after they knew that he would make a full recovery, Miles still struggled. He hadn't wanted to tell Tristan, because his boyfriend was already dealing with enough, but he'd figured it out, consoling Miles on a few occasions when it just became too much.

Tristan was still going to therapy, both for his physical wounds as well as his emotional ones. He could feel himself getting better, but there was still a ways to go. He'd brought Miles with him on many occasions, and the sessions had helped strengthen their relationship.

"What are you thinking about?" Miles asked.

"How lucky I am to have you," Tristan said honestly. Now it was Miles's turn to smile wide as he laced their fingers together.

"I definitely think I'm the lucky one, but I'll let you have this one because it's almost New Year's." Tristan glanced back at the television, noting that it was indeed almost midnight.

"One minute until midnight." The two boys watched the countdown intensely, until finally there were only 10 seconds left until the new year officially started.

 _10..._

The boys quietly began counting down with the TV.

 _9…8…7…_

"Hey Tris?"

 _6…_

Tristan looked up at Miles.

 _5…_

"Yes?"

 _4…_

"I love you."

 _3..._

"I love you too."

 _2..._

Miles pulled him in for the obligatory New Year's kiss.

 _1…_

The two did not break apart as the sounds of people celebrating rang in the background. Miles and Tristan were too preoccupied with each other to even notice. They fell into a familiar rhythm, their bodies perfectly tuned in to each other.

They finally pulled away after a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Miles wore the smile that seemed to be exclusively brought out by Tristan.

"Happy New Year," Miles spoke in a soft tone. Tristan couldn't help but giggle at how Miles could be incredibly sexy one moment, and adorably sweet the next.

"Happy New Year, Miles," he replied.

"What do you say we go to my room and celebrate the new year properly?" Miles smirked.

"I would love nothing more."

* * *

 **I'm back!**

 **Happy New Year's to everyone! I just wanted to whip up a little something small to celebrate the end of the train wreck that was 2016. This isn't anything too extravagant, just 1,000 words of Tristan and Miles being in love. I really hope season 3 doesn't end up breaking them up.**

 **Degrassi's timeline is all messed up and that makes writing hard.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has been supportive of me while I've been out of commission with my concussions. I'm ready to come back stronger than ever! There's currently 2 Triles fics, 2 new chapters of Hollingstwins, and 2 new Miles and Frankie fics on the way!**


End file.
